Ichigo, the hollow king
by Mikado the re-writer
Summary: Ichigo's arrancar friend Neliel is in need of help, The new hollow king is a vile and despicable ruler, Unlike the former rulers of Hueco mundo this one needs to be stopped, and who can do that? a certain orange haired human can! NelxIchigo -Rewrite - new plot-
Hey all, I'm back with a 5 years abandoned story that i found, It's a weird one that I'm having a hard time with but I promise I'll get through it for you, I'm really interested in this one to be honest, It's about post aizen espadas and cool stuff like that, oh and lots of natural arrancars, I like the Idea the a hollow could possibly become an arrancar naturally by some way (ulquiorra and the tree anyone? or was that the hogyoku? still kinda confused about what actually happened in unmasked, What i got from it was it looked like ulquiorra kind of made himself an arrancar by walking into that tree. but anyway) but anyway yeah, I fixed a bunch of spelling errors and stuff, added conversation, added detail because the lack of it hurt the story so bad it was almost unreadable, like yeah, Just look for yourself, chapter one in the original is pretty lacking in detail, I ficed it though! hopefully anyways... haha, Let me know if you find any errors or anything i could add to make the scene a bit more detailed, Don't forget to drop a review as well,

Mikado

ps, I added a few plot secrets that will unravel as the story progresses that weren't in th original, can you find them?  
another thing, I have no idea who "Dozu" actually is, I guess both me and you the reader will find out as the story progreses, imagine him however you like until, I may or may not skim ahead untill i find details about his appearance and add some of what he looks like in to the opening scene, like jus enough to get you all wondering, 'what does this dude look like?! tell me now?!' let me know if you think it sounds like a good idea

(Original Story information)

Story: ichigo King Of Hollows

Author: Dronzer69

Authorlink: u/2309313/

Last updated: 07/11/2011 ( 5 years so yeah, pretty sure this is abandoned for good)

Rating: M

Original Summary: Ichigo is kidnapped on his way home from school by Nel. His friends try to help but are beaten. Why is Nel acting this way? And why did she take Ichigo?

*Chapter 1*: Chapter 1

Hichigo King of Hollows

In Hueco Mundo there was a recent takeover, a hollow by the name of Dozu singlehandedly defeated all the vasto lorde's in Hueco mundo leaving no one alive strong enough to face him, no hope of winning at all. Former third espada Nel watched as Dozu impaled Pische with his own sword. "Run! NEL!" was all Pische could say before his last breath had left him. Dozu then turned and ran towards Dondochakka. Dondochakka pulled out his weapon and tried to clobber Dozu with it before he got to him. Dozu blocked him with Pische's sword that he stole moments ago. He then sliced Dondochakka from shoulder to waist. Blood started to spurt out of him. Nel watched in horror as Dozu used a cero on the worm that was once her pet and killed it. Nel started to cry as Dozu walked up to her and put a hand on her head. Dozu then forced energy through her body, which in turn caused Nel to transform to her adult form. She looked around at the carnage and drew her sword

"Why did you do this?" Dozu looked at her amused with her reaction.

"Because they had no use. You on the other hand might." Nel sliced at Dozu with a sword she seemingly pulled from her robe, he simply caught her hand and proceeded to throw her into a rock. Dozu walked up to Nel and grabbed her by the throat. "You will serve me, arrancar. You have use." Dozu then unceremoniously dropped and she landed on her face tears forming from the pain of the impact. Dozu, taking a quick moment to watch in amusement as the girl righted herself shakily, walked away.

It had been weeks since Dozu came to power. Dozu killed many Vasto Lords. Any that did not follow were killed others were forced into servitude just like Nel had been just seconds ago. 'I need help. Someone needs to get rid of Dozu. But who?' Nel could only think of one person that could help her 'Will he though? only one way to find out' she thougt, with that in mind Nel opened a gargantuan and went to the human world. She looked all over Karakura town for Ichigo but she could not find him. She looked for days but could not sense his reitsu. She only found him by chance just casually walking down the road. 'I need his help no matter what! I know he will hate me but it will be for the greater good. I hope he understands' She thought solemnly as she turned and headed towards said orange haired man.

Ichigo was walking home from school. He had won the battle with Aizen but lost his powers in the process. He was just an ordinary human as of a few weeks ago. Ichigo sighed, he never knew that losing his powers would make him feel so miserable. If he had the chance he would still do what he did, he disliked that fact he could not defend anyone. As he was walking Ichigo suddenly felt his body start to get heavy and he fell to the ground. He had just enough strength to look at the former Espada in front of him. "Nel?" was all he said before he passed out landing with a loud thump on to the concrete. The green haired Vasto Lord that Ichigo met in Hueco Mundo stood before him. She was in her adult form with her sword strapped to her side. "I'm sorry Ichigo, but, with luck you will be far more than you are right now very soon… my king." A gargantuan opened up behind her she picked Ichigo up turned to go through it when she felt 3 spiritual pressures heading in her direction, they were above average for a human so she turned around again and started waiting, it would only be a few more seconds until they were upon her.

Orihime, Chad, and Uryu felt Nel's spiritual pressure suddenly appear a few streets over from them so they rushed to where they felt her appear. They arrived to see Neliel with an unconscious Ichigo held over her shoulder like a sack of potatoess. "Nel! What are you doing!" Uryu yelled at her, furious that a hollow would try and take their friend. She smiled and looked at the three humans.

"I'm taking Ichigo to Hueco Mundo, and I prefer to be called Neliel when I'm like this." She said making a sweeping gesture towards herself signifying that she was now in adult form.

"Why!" Orhime screamed. Nel - now Neliel looked at her with a cold, almost hateful glare that caught said redhead of guard, she had thought they had gotten along fine enough last time they had seen eachother and couldn't understand why she would look at her like that.

Neliel sighed "Because we desperatly need a new King. Ichigo has the power to become that new king, he showed a bit of it against ulquiorra. We will awaken his power again, but this time instead of becoming a visored like shinji and hiyori's group he will become a hollow, then an Arrancar… just like me." The three looked at her in shock.

"We will not let you take him!" Orhime shouted. she swiftly laid her hand over her hairclip "Tsubaki! I reject!" Orihime screamed and pushed her hands toward's Nel's direction. Tsubaki flew at Nel who caught him by the collar of his little coat before he even had a chance to do anything at all, but she did not destroy him, just brought him in front of her face to inspect him closer.

"This little thing is soo cute" Nel said looking at Tsubaki and gushing with stars in her eyes. Tsubaki looked pissed. Neliel quickly sobered up and got her calm attitude back when she noticed the glares the 3 humans were giving her. "But something like this will never hurt me. she quickly flicked him away from her only for said spirit to turn into blue ephemeral energy and fly back to attach to Orihime's hairpin."

Uryu had enough of watching these games. He stepped forward and formed his bow firing twelve blue arrows made of reishi consecutively at Nel. Nel caught all twelve arrows with her free hand with ease, frightening the trio that had came to Ichigo's aid. "Uryu, you barely defeated a low ranking Espada with Renji's help. What makes you think you had a chance against me?" Nel said in a cold tone before crushing the arrows easy in her palm and getting ready for Chad to come at her. Sado quickly stepped forward towards Neliel forming his arm into its attack form. He cocked back his arm getting ready to charge his finishing move but before he had the chance to fir it Neliel got tired of waiting so she sped towards the three. She knocked Chad to the side with a backhand fist-slap senfing him flying to wards the wall, when he hit it cracks started forming in the concrete behind him and taking the air out of his lungs incapacitating him. A few more steps had her throwing Uryu by the front of his shirt against a telephone pole slamming his head straight into it instantly knocking him out. She then grabbed hold of Orihime's neck in a chokehold. "The only reason I'm not going to kill you is because Ichigo would hate me and probably never talk to me again if I did." She then tossed Orihime into Chad and went through the black void known as Gargantua. It closed leaving the one shocked and 2 knocked out teens in shock at the events that unfolded.

(-Hueco Muno, Los Nochas-)

Ichigo woke up and tried to stretch but noticed he couldn't, looking down he saw that his arms and legs were bound. Ichigo looked around. He saw Nel in her adult form arguing with another Vasto Lord. "There has to be another way! If this does not succeed he will just die!" Neliel yelled at the other Vasto Lord. The other Vasto Lord was a female. She had dark pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a pair of glasses. Her hair was to the middle of her back like Neliel's. Over all she was just a bit smaller in certain areas than Nel.

"Nel, I understand you care for him. But this way has the best chance of success. Yes there are dangers but it is the best way." The pink haired girl said to Nel. The pink haired woman walked over to Ichigo. "Hello Ichigo Kurosaki. My name is Alma. Before this day is up I will cause you pain beyond your wildest nightmares, but you will gain your true powers back. So try to survive ok." She said in a cutesy tone winking at the end.

"Ahhhh ok" was all Ichigo could say, In all honesty he had no idea what they were talking about and just to sleep addled at the moment to put together what was even happening. Nel unbound Ichigo then picked said teen up and set him on his feet.

"Ichigo please follow me." Nel walked off towards some unknown part of Las Nochas. Ichigo followed close behind.

"Nel, not that I don't like seeing you but what am I doing here?" he asked.

"You're here to get your powers back. By powers we mean your hollow powers." Nel said not slowing at all.

"Wait! Why are you trying to make my hollow side come back?" Ichigo yelled in confusion at Nel. Nel turned around and grabbed Ichigo by his shirt. "We want you to be King! You have power and a strong will. Many Vasto Lords want to invade your hometown and devour everyone for revenge against the soul society and you. Then they will use that chaos to lure the soul reapers out and destroy them all. And know this Ichigo the Vasto Lords now are not like the ones Aizen made into Arrancar. We all gained this strength over time, call it becoming a natural Arrancar if you wish and we all have the equivalent of the Banki." she showed him her sword strapped to her waist. "So if you don't want a war to break out I suggest you go along with the plan." Ichigo was shocked. He asked if he could think for awhile on this. If what she said was true then his sisters and friends would all be wiped out. He knew that the sould reapers could not have regained their strength from the battle with Aizen. He knew that he only had one choice. He would do as what was needed of him. He knew this would cause great pain for many but he would save hundreds if not thousands or more.

"So what's the plan Nel? how do we do this?" Ichigo was now calm, after all this was Nel, he trusted her. She looked at him

"We will make you into a hollow. Then you must prove yourself and become king, when I say prove yourself I mean we will train you until you can take on the current king. Once you beat him you become the new king, do that you can stop this war beforehand." Ichigo nodded watched as Nel turned into a room about halfway down the hall they were currently in, he followed her in and saw white then the back of his own head as his soul was disconnected from his body.

A few seconds ago** Nel turned to Ichigo a punched him in the face wearing a ring that said "POW" and had Urahara's face on it, Almost instantly his soul came out his body with a comical pop. His soul chain was still connected. "WHAT THE HELL NEL" Ichigo said fuming while holding his cheek where she punched him, "You do realize that you only need to touch someone with one of hat n' clogs' rings to get the soul out right?"

Nel looked at Ichigo with a serious look that almost scared ichigo when she suddenly went full airhead mode and said "oops, hehe." Ichigo face faulted, a few seconds later had them standing in front of each other. Nel looked at Ichigo expectantly as if waiting for confirmation. Said teen nodded knowing what needed to be done. She pulled out her sword and severed his soul chain in one quick slice. His body stopped breathing and got really cold near instantly. He was dead. "Ichigo you will remain here until you become a hollow. Do not fight it as we will not let you out until you become one." Then her voice when just above a whisper as she said "Good luck Ichi, I missed you while you were gone" Again Ichigo nodded. Nel gave him a hug before she left with his body in hand, Blush spread across her face from the contact with Ichigo.

-hollowfying room-unspecified amount of time later-

Ichigo had been in the room for what felt like years. His encroachment was taking longer than it had before. Slowly as the days passed Ichigo started to think about his life. He thought about the soul society. He had saved all of them. They could have helped him regain his powers but they never tried. They had left him to rot, not even asking if he would be ok without them. Luckily enough the encroachment was slowly speeding up every day, the only problem was the chain was so damn long, It was almost like it was growing more than shrinking.

Until the chain finally broke. Ichigo resisted becoming a hollow at first. He wanted to skip the whole hollow hierarchy in one shot and from what he heard the longer you hold out the more powerful a hollow you will become. Then one day it did. His mask started to cover his face later, that's all he could use was "later" or "just then" to measure time. It felt like he was in here for years at this point, but nonetheless he accepted it but did not give the mask the power it needed to stay in mask form, after all he was not aiming to become vizard. He struggled for what felt like hours until it felt like his mask melted into his face. Ichigo stood up and easily broke the restraining seals on his arms with his new power then gripped his mask by right side with his left hand and pulled as hard as he could, he felt it give way at around the halfway point and it snapped in two leaving the white half of his old hollow mask in his hand while the black half was still stuck to his face. A couple seconds after he doubled over in pain as he felt a giant hole form in the center of his chest positioned where his spine normally would be, about 6 or 7 inches in diameter he guessed, he stood up as the pain subsided and looked down in wonder at why these holes even had to form, if he had to be honest even as a hollow his opinion of hollow holes never changed at all. They never ceased to amaze him, why he was not folding like a broken pencil was beyond him, as far as he had seen his spine was now in two parts but that did nothing to his posture, he could still stand straight as an arrow as well as others with holes in obvious disadvantageous places but still operated as if they were not there at all. The teen turned hollow was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard footsteps. 'They must have picked up on my rising spirit energy' He thought turning towards the door just as Nel walked in. She quickly scanned the room for Ichigo and found him almost instantly, It really wasn't hard, like, Black armored hollow on white walls, sticks out pretty bad. She started looking him over taking in the changes. He had three red markings on the left side of his face on his new mask. His iris' were gold now, and the right one was, oddly enough, star shaped. He had a giant by any hollows standards hole in his chest and his new sword was strapped to his back. It was almost as tall as he was and looked eerily like an inverted color Zangetsu, His hollow armor formed tightly around his body not changing his overall appearance at all, and now that he had ripped his mask off he reverted back into the Ichigo she knew minus the marks and mask stuck to his face. "Well Ichigo how do you feel?" Neliel asked approaching him with a grin from ear to ear, she was happy to see her Ichigo again after so long. Ichigo turned and looked at her with a smirk on his face

"I'm hungry." was the first thing he said followed by a loud rumbling coming from his stomach, Nel chuckled

"Follow me." then she turned and led him out of the room and through many corridors until they were in a giant dining area. Neliel sat Ichigo down at went to go get him food. Ichigo sat and watched many other natural vasto lorde Arrancar eat and talk to each other. 'Even if they are hollows they still act like humans.' Ichigo thought and smirked. The pink haired woman named Alma appeared.

She sat down across the table from Ichigo. "So how do you feel Ichigo." She said tilting her head to the side in a cute manner.

"well, I feel hungry, I guess that's to be expected though. But other than that I feel good, just a bit tired." He replied to the redhead while watching Nel come back to him.

"That's good" she smiled but it quickly vanished as she moved closer to whisper to him "But you might want to keep your spiritual pressure in check because your intimidating some of the others. You shouldn't try to intimidate other people by pushing your spiritual pressure out. "She said in a scolding motherly tone. Nel sat down next to Ichigo just as said redhead finished. She looked over to Ichigo and began to laugh hysterically as he did the same. Alma looked confused

"What's so funny? Isn't a bit improper for a future king to go around intimidating everyone right away, even for a king of the hollows one must show some restraint" Nel stopped laughing for a moment to explain the situation to the obviously clueless redhead "He can't control his power. This is just over flow. His body contains as much as it can naturally but what you feel now is the amount he can't control that's really just excess his body cannot contain outside of battle where he uses massive amounts." Nel said starting to giggle again at the look the girl across from her was giving her. Alma looked shocked then a smirk crept onto her face as she started scheming of ways to win Ichigo over.

Later that day saw Ichigo and Nel walking outside and looking at the sands of Hueco Mundo. All they saw was an endless white desert. "Nel I would like to visit the land of the living." He said this never turning to look at her showing how serious he was "not forever or anything, I would never leave one of my friends when they need me, it's just I don't know how much time has passed and I want to see my family again.

"I understand Ichigo but you need to get your power under control or you will likely go insane the second you step into the human world and end up killing and devouring many people for their spirit energy". She said looking at his face that was more defined then when he first came. she then turned to look at the moon with Ichigo as he turned to her and said.

"I understand. Nel how long was I in that room? It felt like months, years even." He turned to her, a look of worry spread across his features 'Ichigo' Nel thought 'No matter what you become you really never change do you' She smiled solemly.

"Ichigo you were there for over two years, closer to three. You had a stronger will than any of us thought you could have. You staved of the mask for longer than any other ever could, achieved becoming a vasto lord in only two years when many others take hundreds." Ichigo face looked surprised then turned to a look of determination. "Nel help me control this power I want to see my sisters. I don't want to hurt anyone I care about either" Nel nodded and they walked off.

-In the world of the Living-

It had been over two years since Ichigo had vanished. Yuzu and Karin missed their brother. They never knew what happened to him but their father insisted on having a funeral as he knew about his son being a Shinigami and knew that it was likely a hollow or some other supernatural being had gotten him. Ichigo's birthday was coming up in two months. The girls and their father planned to visit his gravestone along with their mothers, ever since Ichigo had 'died' they started making two trips a year to both the graves, It was the least they could do for their deceased loved ones. Yuzu had grown a lot. Her hair was longer, about halfway down her back, she was starting to look more like Orihime than anyone in the Kurosaki household. she was going into her first year of middle school this semester. Her powers were also starting to develop, although slower than the rest of her family at least she could now see ghosts clearly. Karin was taller and was starting to develop into a woman. Her hair was down past her shoulders but she kept it in a ponytail more often than not. Her powers were more developed than her sisters almost reaching inhuman. She could focus her power and make a ball of spiritual pressure instead of using a soccer ball. Isshin was Isshin he was the same as always the regular bipolar dad to his two girls, he missed his "spars" with Ichigo but Karin kept him on his toes all the same, Sometimes he would walk into the house only to get slammed with a spiritual soccer ball in the face. He didn't mind though, he and Ichigo used to do worse, He missed his son with all of his being, withing, hoping he was still alive out there somewhere and going to come back one day like nothing had happened and just say it was another "training trip". Isshin smiled at the memory of the last time Ichigo disappeared for weeks on end "training". He turned and started reading his newspaper waiting for dinner.

Uryu had now graduated from High School. He was a stronger Quincy than he used to be, than he thought he ever would be. But he was still angered that he could not do a thing to help Ichigo. Uryu now helped at his father's hospital. Orihime graduated high school as well she was second in grades only to Uryu. Her power had grown very little but her healing abilities were off the charts. She worked in a café. She did not cook anything because of her strange tastes. The only reason the owner never fired her was because she attracted so many customers and it more than made up for her mess ups. Also she attracted some strange pink haired girl with glasses that frequented the place more than any other customer ever. Orihime still had nightmares of when Ichigo was taken waking in cold sweats feeling the helplessness she felt that day brought back by the dream, She trained every day she could since then swearing to become like Ichigo and get strong enough to help all of her friends. Chad also graduated from high school. His power was growing as a fullbring. He now worked with a fruit vendor who reminded him of his abuelo. He also officially worked for Uruhara at his candy store. He asked Uruhara to help train his powers which the man gladly did and now Sado Aka Chad was now stronger than he ever was before.

Hueco Mundo

Ichigo had finally gained control of his powers. He also was able to achieve the power he had when he fought Aizen. Nel, Alma, Muramasa and Tenzen had put Ichigo through the ringer every day for the past six months. It was the longest time Ichigo has ever spent training to master anything as he was usually an unnaturally fast learner when it came to battle training, for whatever reason this was not, It was slow and grueling. Nel was the one training Ichigo to control his powers as she was and still is one of the strongest arrancar. It was hard for him. So hard that Alma made something similar to the cannonball that Ganju used in the soul society, but it was in the form of a bracelet. Ichigo used the bracelet little by little to learn to control his spiritual pressure. After about five weeks he could control his power but only for about an hour before it came flooding out at full force, the ground shattering underneath his feet whenever it happened.

Muramasa and Tenzen were in charge of training Ichigo. Muramasa was as tall as Ichigo. He had dark blue hair that ran down to the center of his back kept in a ponytail with the tie tied below his neck and had piercing green eyes. He had a slender build, the broken part of his mask covered his mouth It looked like a ninja mask with teeth markings in it. He could speak but he chose not to most of the time. His hole was found on his forearm almost going all the way across, again, another hollow hole that made ichigo wonder how it didn't just cause his arm to flop around uselessly as the bone should be split in two with the hole's positioning. He wore an all white Shinigami outfit like all Espadas and Arrancars used to and still do It was mainly to show how similar their powers were but still opposite at the same time. He wore white pants and a white zipped up vest with black trim going up the center and over all the pocket holes. Tenzen on the other hand was a big man. He was easily as big as Chad, maybe bigger. His hair was black and military cut he had a goatee. His broken mask was on his nose. It looked like a horn where his nose should be. His hollow hole was located on the bottem of what looked to be where his lung should be. He wore the standard White pants and standard long sleeve white jacket, the only difference being that he never wore the undershirt and the coat was left opened exposing his muscular and very much scarred torso.

Muramasa and Tenzen were easily the bane of Ichigo's existence for the last six or so months. They would continually fight Ichigo, trying to help him master control of his powers now that he actually knew how to use them. Their fighting styles were completely different. Muramasa valued speed and precise attacks, no wasted movement. He was fast, far faster than Ichigo would ever hope to be. He reminded Ichigo of Yoruichi. His sword took the shape of two gauntlets with a short double-edged blade coming out of the end of each. Muramasa trained Ichigo's speed and reaction time. Tenzen was the complete opposite. He was all power, but unlike Yammy he did not rely on just his power and brute strength. He had a sixth sense like no other. He forced Ichigo into matches that were about power and skill. His sword took the shape of Giant five star mace. It was as big as one of Ichigo's legs and the ball on the end was five times the thickness of his head. Ichigo over the six months had gained just as much power as he once had as a Shinigami. He also could use the final Getsuga without losing his powers, although that was just speculation as he didn't have a zanpakuto spirit per se, he still had his inner hollow, or inner human he liked to call it now. It was a spirit entity that was not unlike white Ichigo only this one was black. Final getsuga aside He was ready to challenge Dozu for the right to be king.

Ichigo was sitting with Nel, or Neliel as she told him she liked to be called in her adult form, Ichigo had refused to call her it though and insisted on calling her Nel still. She was leaning against him with her head on his shoulder. Their hands were intertwined, They had gotten pretty close over the past six months.

"Ichigo I have been meaning to ask you. Why is it that your Zanpukto is white now?" Nel asked referring to the Arrancar sword as "zanpakuto" out of habit from back when Aizen was still in power. Ichigo looked Nel in the eyes for a second then suddenly kissed her on top of her mask, which made her blush but Ichigo could not see due to the red mark across her face.

"Before, my hollow side was always the opposite of me. Since me and him are now one and I'm now an Arrancar it seems my sword just adapted." Nel smiled and nuzzled against Ichigo's neck not knowing about his "inner human" he was worried about what she would say if that was not normal for Arrancar to have inner spirits similar to the Shinigami.

"Hey strawberry fight me!" They heard a voice yell at Ichigo. Ichigo and Nel turned to see Yammy standing behind them. "Let go of that cow and fight me!" Yammy yelled at ichigo. Ichigo was now furious, No one insulted his friends like that, especially not his girlfriend. He let go of Nel and kissed her on the lips passionately causing a moan to escape her lips. Ichigo turned and gave Yammy a glare that, if looks could kill Yammy would've been dead long ago.

"Yammy, I accept, I'm will fight you. But if I win you had better never call Nel a cow again. Is that CLEAR!" Ichigo yelled at Yammy. Yammy chuckled "Let everything be torn to pieces IRA!" Yammy yelled releasing his full power in his resureccion state. He was a huge centaur looking thing. Ichigo just stared at Yammy before pulling his Zapakto out. "When you want to defend, defend. When you want to attack, attack. Never take a step back or perish. Tensei Zangetsu." Ichigo yelled. The form standing in front of Yammy was the same form he had taken when he was fighting Uliqiorra. His hair was much longer. His nails were claws. His mask cover his full head. Two horns came out from the mask. He had two red streaks that went down over his eyes. He still wore his Bankai's jacket. The only major difference was his zapukto was white instead of black and so was his jacket. Nel had seen this form before with their training. Just like Uliqiorra, Ichigo had two forms to his release and honestly would not be surprised if he was the first ever to obtain a third beyond the second.

Yammy smirked cockily not scared in the least, then cocked back his arm and let it fly. He tried to hit Ichigo only to be stopped by the tip of Ichigo's sword. Yammy pulled his arm back scowling at the tingling he felt in his fingers. his skin may be hard but it could still feel. He then put his hands together and raised them over his head. He brought them down on Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack with his sword again, style reminiscent of a fencer . The blocking of this attack made the earth shake. Many of the Arrancars came to see what was happening. All they saw was Ichigo blocking all of Yammy's attacks. Each time Ichigo blocked the earth shook. Yammy was in full on berserker mode. He bit part of his tongue and formed a cero. Ichigo looked up at him. He formed a cero between the horns on his mask. They both fired and the resulting explosion kicked a massive dust cloud up covering the area. When the dust settled Yammy was on the ground out of his release form, his arm just barely attached by muscles and a bit of skin. Everyone watched as Ichigo walked up to Yammy and slashed his arm completely off with an almost invisible strike of his now white sword. "If you ever call her a cow again you will not be so lucky. Is that clear!" he said in the growling voice that only appeared when he was angered. Ichigo had grabbed Yammy's massive head and dug his claws in.

Yammy let out a low "hai" before passing out from blood loss.

Ichigo turned towards a group of Arrancar that were watching and yelled at the one in the center of the group "Hediyo get out here and fix Yammy up." The old healer Arrancar named Hediyo was in charge of all medical help. He was short for a Vasto Lord type. Only about five feet tall. The broken part of his mask was over his right eye. It protruded out and looked almost like a telescope on his face. He was a great healer but was nothing compared to Orihime who could reject fate itself.

Ichigo walked over to Nel. He transformed back into his original state and sheathed his sword. "Nel would you like to go to the realm of the living now, it's my birthday after all." Ichigo smiled at her and offered a hand to her. She took it and stood up. She kissed him on the lips. "Sure it sounds fun." Nel held on to his hand as the Gargantua opened up and they walked through. When the gargantuan opened in the realm of the living they were in a cemetery. Ichigo stood in front of a certain grave, his mother's grave. He looked to the left of it and saw his name, not surprised by it he turned back to his mother's.

"Hi mom. I'm back." Ichigo said in a low, sad voice. Nel hugged him from behind trying not to cry at seeing her loved one like this.

Soul Society

"Sir! There are two espadas in Karakua town." One soul reaper of the research division said to his captain Kurotsuchi, who nodded signifying he did hear him.

"Hmm interesting what might they be up to? Aizen has been gone for years now. Well anyway inform Captain Yamamoto immediately also inform all other captains and assistant captains." He said almost bored. as his subordinates scampered around calling the captain's to arrange the emergency meeting to discuss the Espada's appearing on earth.

Within the hour found head captain Yamamoto along with the gotei 13 around a single round table, Yamamoto cleared his throat in preparation to start the meeting. "This is an Emergency meeting. We have two espadas in the human world. They are not in a poplulated area but we must deal with them no exceptions. I want four captains and their lieutenants to go there and put them down. Any Volunteers?" the Captain Commander asked.

"I will go. I have not had a good fight in ages." Captain Zaraki said immediately.

"I will also go. We need to get rid of them without causing to much damage. Plus I know the area better than anyone here." Captain Kuchiki said in a calm tone. to which Yamamoto nodded in agreement. He learned quite a bit from his sister since she has been back

"I will go as well. I feel much better today and I could use the exercise." Captain Ukitake said while scratching his head.

"I will go as back up sir." Captain Hitsugaya said. The Captain Commander nodded. They all left to go and get ready, Within the hour they met at the gate to the living realm and They were off. The four Captains and their assistant captains followed through the hell butterfly gate. they Expecting a huge fight to ensue. just not expecting who.

-Living realm-

Yuzu and Karin were walking to visit their brother's grave to do the bi-annual visit, this would be the 5th time since he died. They were surprised to find Uryu, Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki along the way. "Hi everyone!" Yuzu yelled. The group turned and saw the two girls.

"Yuzu-chan! Karin-chan! How are you two?" Orhime had pulled the girls into a hug.

"We have been fine Inoue-san, but I can't breathe." Karin let out a gasp struggling for air. Orhime let them go and Karin walked to Tatsuki and talked with her while Yuzu continued to talk with Orihime. The two men just walked in silence. They were within sight of Ichigo's grave when they saw two people standing in front of it. Chad, Uryu, and Orihime tightened up when they saw green hair. Yuzu, Karin, and Tatsuki only saw the person next to her. They could never forget that person. "ICHIGO!" Yuzu and Karin screamed running up to their brother. Ichigo turned and had a smile on his face. His sisters jumped into his arms and hugged him with tears streaming down their face. They started to cry

"Its ok Yuzu, Karin. I'm here." He rubbed their backs, comforting them. Nel watched the family bond with a sincere smile on here face, she was happy her lover had been reunited with his family.

Tatsuki was the first in the group to speak "Hey Ichigo." She said in a tone that made it seem she did not know what to say, nerous even. The other three were in defensive positions at seeing the green haired girl next to him. Nel just smiled at them.

"I am not here to fight. I am here just for Ichigo." Nel said happily hugging his arm. They looked at her then Ichigo who only nodded and they loosened up.

"You have grown Yuzu, and you can see me. So your powers have grown to. Karin your finally turning into a woman." Ichigo chuckled getting a small hit on the head from Karin. Ichigo looked at his friends. "So guys how have you been?" Ichigo asked everyone with a smile on his face.

"You're an Idiot. how do you think we have been! You have been gone for over two years and we did not know if you were alive or dead." Tatsuki yelled at him exasperated.

"I'm sorry Tatsuki but unfortunately I had to do this." Ichigo said with a sad look in his eyes.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" Orhime finally spoke.

"To prevent a war between the espadas and soul reapers I have to become the hollow's king." Ichigo said flatly.

"But Onii-san you will be with us now right?" Yuzu asked almost pleading.

"I'm sorry Yuzu-chan I can't. Me being here now will cause many problems. But I will make you a deal. I will come visit you, Karin, and even the old man on Christmas, your b-day, my b-day, Karin's b-day, the oldman's b-day, our mothers b-day, and the anniversary of our mothers death how does that sound." Ichigo asked both his sisters kneeling down in between them with a smile on his face.

"You promise right." Karin asked with tears in her eyes that shocked everyone, Karin never cried in front of anyone, especially not strangers.

"Yes I promise Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan." He hugged both of them when a hell butterfly gate opened near them. Eight people walked out. They looked over and saw six humans who Rukia easily Identified as Chad, Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, Karin and Yuzu. The eight that emerged also saw two espada. One was a female with green hair and a mask on her head that looked like a desert skull with two curved horns curling behind her ears and teeth missing on the left side, she had a red mark across her face and a scar down the right side of her face running tight to her nose. The other had his back towards them. He was hugging the two young girls. The Captains and their assistants got into defensive postures. The one espada stood up and turned around. He was tall, he wore all white pants, and a long sleave all white jacket that was zipped up. He had orange hair and red markings on his face opposite of his mast, which to all of their shock was still half there.

"Ichigo?" was all Rukia said when she saw him.

"hello Rukia." Ichigo said in a calm tone still just paying attention to his sisters and friends. Ukitake stepped forward and approached Ichigo.

"Ichigo-kun what happened to you?" Ukitake asked while Renji and Rukia were approaching with caution as if he would lash out at them for making to quick a movement. Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Zaraki stood back watching closely. Ichigo went through his entire story from start till when they met. His sisters cried at what Ichigo had gone through. Tatsuki, Orihime, Rukia, and Matsumoto kept their tears at bay. The rest just looked at Ichigo with some calm some startled glances. Nel was slightly on edge with all the soul reapers around.

"SO ICHIGO YOU REGAINED YOUR POWERS! NOW WE CAN FIGHT! HAHA!" Zaraki screamed out suddenly causing Nel to step backwards and put a hand on the hilt of her sword, meanwhile Zaraki was about to pull his sword out. Ichigo shunpoed in front of Zaraki, and put his hand on Zaraki's sword and forced it back in its sheath.

"Zaraki keep your lust for battle and spiritual pressure in check! I don't want my sisters to come to harm!" Ichigo yelled the last part with a force that almost brought Zaraki to his knees in fear, He loved it. This new Ichi was everything the old one needed. meanwhiel everyone else was amazed at Ichigo's power and speed. He not only stopped a Captain but forced him to not fight.

Ukitake walked forward and put a hand on Zaraki's shoulder "Calm down Zaraki. But I will say I am surprised about you Kurusaki Ichigo. " He walked to Ichigo and started to examine him. Byakuya and Renji were looking at Ichigo as if he was an enemy. Toushiro did not know what to think. Rukia had her hands over her mouth with tears in her eyes threatening to fall at any second. Then next thing no one expected. Matsumoto pulled Ichigo into a big breasted bear hug. "Ichigo! I've missed you so much, I was so sad when I heard you had gone missing presumably dead, but now your back and that's all that matters, plus, Ichigo you look soo good the way you are now." Matsumoto squeezed him a little tighter. Nel stepped forward and pried her off him and started glaring at the woman like she was the root of all the worlds evils.

"Ichigo? who is this?" Matsumoto yelled while pointing at Nel and pouting.

" I am Nelliel the third Espada." She moved her the bottom part of her shirt to show a tattooed 3 on her hip. "And" she was cut off as Byakuya and Renji rushed forward intent on attacking her. Renji sliced at her head while Byakuya shunpoed behind her to stab her through the back. Nel pulled her sword and blocked Renji. Ichigo was behind Nel and caught Byakuya sword between his index and middle fingers on his right hand.

"What are you doing Kurasaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked in his usual cold superior tone of voice.

"I am stopping you what does it look like?" Ichigo smirked.

"WHY! ICHIGO! She is an ESPADA! She is the enemy!" Renji yelled over Nel's shoulder.

"Have you already forgot what you have seen Renji? Maybe I should remind you." Ichigo unzipped his jacket with his left hand to reveal the giant hole in his chest along with a tattoo with the number 0 right above it with the top of the "0" coming to lay just between his collar bones. "I'm espada number zero, Aka the new hollow king." Everyone gasped, they knew what he was now as he had just told them minutes ago but they did not want to believe it or maybe it was that the fact hadn't sunken in until now, either way this was bad. The Captains and their assistants were now all facing Ichigo and Nel, except for Rukia, Captain Ukitake and Yachiru.

"It seems your now our enemy Kurusaki." Byakuya said in a cold tone. Ichigo smirked

"am I? You don't even know why I am like this in the first place, Espada has a whole new meaning since Aizen died. But that does not matter, my time here is up. Nel, We need to go back to Las Noches. So this is goodbye... friends" A gargantua opened up behind him. Just as he and Nel stepped back into it they disappeared into Las Noches.

Yuzu and Karin had tears pouring down their cheeks, they could not believe what they had heard their brother say. Karin pulled away from Yuzu and turned away from everyone arms crossed. Yuzu grabbed hold of Orihime and kept crying. Karin walked up to where all the Soul Reapers were. She looked angry at all of them "Why is it you people always have to hurt my brother! He lost his powers to help you and none of you came back to help him in any way at all! When he was kidnapped you did nothing! You always interfere with all of our lives!" Karin yelled at all of them. She was clenching her fists till her knuckles became pale white.

"Karin-chan it is not that simple." Rukia tried to put a hand on Karin's shoulder. Karin smacked Rukia's hand away.

"SHUT UP! None of you even wanted to listen to what he had to say! He said that there were far more of them now! And the only reason he became one of them was to put a stop to a war that was coming! What good are any of you when my brother sacrifices himself for the good of everyone!" Karin fell to her knees and was crying. Tatsuki walked over to Karin and wraped her arms around her to comfort her. Uryu and Chad stepped forward. "I think it is time for all of you Shinigami to leave you have done enough." Uryu said with some massive amounts of killer intent pouring out at the word Shinigami, After all, first and foremost Uryu was a Quincy, he had his pride to watch out for also. Rukia went to speak to her and Ichigo's friends again to try and calm them down but before she took two steps chad appeared in front of her.

"Kuchiki-san we do not want to hear your excuses right now so please leave." Rukia looked shocked that Chad had spoken to her that way, the man hardly spoke ever, and when he does this is what he says? she turned towards the group of soul reapers and started walking towards the gate that was starting to form with tears in her eyes freely falling this time. The hell butterfly gate opened fully and once again the eight walked through, but only one regretted it.


End file.
